


Talk to Me

by TerryMcKay



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Additional Scene, Emotional, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryMcKay/pseuds/TerryMcKay
Summary: What if Samantha picks up the vibes between Donna and Harvey and confronts Donna about it and  about her passive-aggressive behavior towards him. Based on the conversation in 8x07. One-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammiJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiJaye/gifts).



> This story popped up in my head after talking to SammiJaye, so basically, this is dedicated to her. But I hope everyone else enjoys it, too. I hope it´s not too ooc. I found it a little difficult to write for Samantha.

 

Something had been off with Donna and Harvey. Donna’s whole demeanor had changed once she noticed he had entered her office. She changed from fun and bantering to passive aggressive. But a passive aggression with something underneath. If Samantha didn’t know better, she’d say it was a lovers tiff of some kind. There was more than met the eye with Donna and Harvey and she would find out. With that thought in mind, she left her office. Not knowing things bothered her but it was too late to ask now. She would have to wait for the right moment and she hoped that moment would present itself sooner rather than later.

 

Little did she know that she didn´t even need to wait twenty-four hours to get to the bottom of that tension.

It was another normal day at the office. Things had calmed down. Thanks to Donna she understood what it meant that the firm was a family and you helped each other out, that you would keep things in the family. She liked that. It was a new feeling. She was only used to fighting to get her way, to get where she was now. There always had been fighting. Not having to fight and having someone you could trust was different. Almost foreign. It was all thanks to a certain redhead. And she had to be careful not to fall for said redhead. 

With those thoughts running through her mind, she made her way to the elevators to go and see a client, when she heard a familiar voice snap at someone. It was Donna. Samantha felt awkward for listening - albeit involuntarily.  There seemed to be a lot of irritability with the other person. It was different than voicing her opinion. Something she wasn´t used to in her, as far as she knew her.

Halting for a moment to give them some privacy, well as much privacy as you could give someone in an office. The voice that was the source of Donna's chagrin spoke now. It was Harvey. He seemed defensive but insecure at the same time. It was obvious to her that he was uncomfortable having her snap at him in a public space,  at least she assumed that was the reason. It could also be that he didn't want to fight with Donna, but she didn't know them well enough to decide which one was the case.

She waited until she heard her storming away in the opposite direction of where she was standing. Samantha desperately wanted to go and check on her friend but time was running and she couldn't be late. She decided to go and see Donna as soon as she could.

 

It had been a meeting and a half but she eventually got what she wanted. As soon as she stepped out of the conference room her mind wandered back to Donna. She had to see what was going on. With that thought in mind, she went back to the firm and straight to Donna's office.

 

She arrived tentatively as she wasn´t sure in what mood she would find her in. Knocking on the glass door just to be sure she wasn´t intruding, she tried to draw Donna’s attention to herself. Upon seeing who was standing in her doorway the COO smiled, but Samantha could see that she was not fine. Far from it.

 

“Hey stranger,” Samantha said, stepping into the office.

“Hey yourself.”

“We haven´t seen each other all day and I figured we both deserved a drink.”

“Oh, God, yes,” came a very relieved reply on Donna´s side. The first genuine reaction she had seen on her since she had entered her office.

 

She got up, took the tumbler and put two glasses on her desk. Donna was pouring in the drinks when Samantha decided to speak up. There wasn´t a way around it, and no way to approach this carefully, so she decided to just rip off the band-aid.

 

“What's with you and Harvey.”

Donna stopped pouring and looked at her somewhat shocked,  but immediately trying to put on a poker face again.

“Nothing, why?”

“I couldn´t help overhearing you argue earlier today and last night you were passive-aggressively glaring at each other like an old married couple.”

 

That did it. Donna looked at her intensively and slumped down on her seat. That hadn´t happened before.

“Samantha, I appreciate your concern, but I honestly don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Samantha honestly didn´t want to tread on anyone´s toes but she wanted to help her friend and talking was sometimes the only way to get passed a problem. That´s why she decided not to follow Dona’s wish.

 

“I understand that but it won’t go away by not talking about it. So why don’t you just start from the beginning.” They held each other´s gaze until Donna seemed defeated and looked down.

 

“The beginning of what?" the redhead said somewhat evasively.

“Of that argument, of you and him.”

Donna looked at her, insecure. Samantha could see the wheels in her head turning.

 

“Look, I don´t mean to meddle in other people’s business,”  which earned her a somewhat incredulous look on Donna´s behalf, “but you know you can trust me.”

Donna sighed, taking a gulp of her drink. “We had a fight.”

“About David Fox?”

“Yes and no. As you know, Harvey wasn´t too pleased about having to work for David and I made him do it, because of the deal I arranged. We got into a fight because his ego couldn´t handle the fact that he had to work for a lying asshole. But instead of handling it the way he should have, calmly and rationally, he behaved like a child and accused me of putting him into this position and told me in my face that I only am where I am today because he put me there. He knows as well as I do that this is bullshit. We have known each other for more than thirteen years and as long as I can remember, he never doubted me. Never made me feel his minor. Never. We have gone through some tough shit together and we were always there for each other. Why turn on me now? I deserve this position and he knows it as well as I do. I - ugh - I am so angry, I…” and with that, she stopped ranting, tears in her eyes, but with a determined look to fight them, not willing to show how much this affected her.

 

“I am sorry, Donna,” but before Samantha could say anything else, she was interrupted again by Donna who clearly was over her initial inhibition of not telling anything.

“Why can´t he just treat me, the way he used to, before the… before everything?”

 

Donna stopped as if she had almost betrayed someone in front of the headmaster. It hadn´t gone unnoticed by Samantha either who eyed her curiously.

“Before what?”

“Nothing…", sighing once again, "it´s a long story.”

“I have time, “ Samantha tried to ensure her, make her feel safe.

 

Donna hesitated for a moment. “The worst thing in Harvey’s eyes is infidelity... He was in a relationship up until a few months ago. I knew that, but... I still kissed him.”

Samantha couldn´t help but bulge her eyes at this piece of news. Now the angry and tender gazes all began to make sense.

“What happened?”

“Our relationship was tense after that. It went as far that I nearly quit and left the firm for good.”

“What changed your mind?”

“Harvey. He tore up the letter of resignation and chose me over Paula. He broke up with her for me.”

 

That was something Samantha hadn't expected. She thought there was more to it, but this became much more than just an office crush. Before she could analyze Donna’s words, she continued.

“And it all almost became normal again. The banter, the conversations, the flirting. Just that I am the COO now and not his secretary anymore and he still seems to not understand that we are equal partners and I don´t want to go back on his desk.”

“So basically, you two love each other and you work together and he doesn't regard you the way he should at work.”

“He doesn´t love me. I don´t think he does. Not in that way. He once told me he did and then took it back, but yes, to the rest.”

“He confessed his love to you?” Samantha couldn´t keep her surprise out of her voice.

“And took it back. It was after something I did that nearly landed me in jail. He got me out and told me he loved me.”

“But he took it back?”

“The next day when I confronted him about it, about how he loves me, he said it was out of pity.”

“He didn´t!”

“He did.”

“What did you do?”

“I stopped working for him and started working for Louis.”

“That must have been hard.”

“It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. We didn't look at each other for weeks, let alone speak to each other properly. At some point, I found out he was having panic attacks because I had left him. There was nothing more I wanted to do than go to him, but I couldn´t. He wasn´t ready.”

“You know what I think?" Donna looked at her, glass in her hand, "I think you two are idiots. You love each other and you do nothing about it. Why not? If I didn't know it better I’d say there was even more than just a kiss.”

 

At those words Donna stared down at her glass, keeping her eyes focused on it.

“Oh, there was more! Then why?”

“Because… because he still isn’t ready. He has a truckload of issues and if he doesn't face those, he will never be ready. And Harvey doesn´t face emotions, he suppresses them and then tries to run away from them.”

 

“You two need to talk. And I mean talk. Not yell or snap. And he needs to make the first step.”

“I know. But you heard what happens if we talk....And don’t you dare go to him and tell him that.”

“I won't”

 

Her heart ached for Donna. Samantha wanted to keep her word but she wasn´t too sure if she could. There were two people who clearly cared about each other deeply and they deliberately made it more difficult for themselves than it was actually necessary. She wanted to help her family and those two belonged to it. She had to talk to him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha didn't really listen to Donna when she asked her to not tell Harvey. Now she´s heading to his office to get him a piece of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned this story as a short one, but then I came up with this idea and I do have an idea what could happen next. I really hope I can finish this story before my holiday break is over and I have to go back to work and be swamped with so many things that I won´t find the time to update. I will try my best. Up till then, I hope you like it. x

Patience had never been her strong suit. If she wanted something, she wanted it - now. That's why she was heading to Harvey’s office a mere 10 hours after her conversation with Donna. She didn’t know if he was in or not, if he wasn’t she was just going to have someone tell her when he would be back. But she was in luck, she saw him and quickened her pace, now even more determined than before. 

She didn't knock, there was no reason to. Harvey looked up and was about to open his mouth, clearly complaining about her lacking manners, however, she didn´t give him any chance to formulate even one word.

“You need to apologize to Donna.” 

It wasn't a request, it was a demand. The tone of her voice would make him defensive and she was prepared for it. Admittedly, he was a brilliant lawyer, but he could be so stupid otherwise sometimes. 

“Excuse me?”

“That apology the other night was pathetic and you know it. You need to apologize to her and properly if you don’t want to distance yourself even more from her.”

“That is actually none of your goddamn business and now I would like you to leave my office.”

He was getting more and more defensive, a sign that she was right. She had an extremely good poker face and she knew it, but if the moment had allowed it, she would have done nothing better than to smirk. He could be so predictable sometimes.   
She knew she couldn't tear down the walls he was building up. She didn´t want to either, that was his own job, but it was actually fun driving him up the wall, especially when she knew she was right. 

So, she took a step towards his desk and continued. Her voice dropping, almost threatening now.

“It is my business when you hurt my friend and you think you can get away with it because you think it was nothing you should wreck your pretty little brain over. She will get over it and will be normal soon enough.”

“What…,” he attempted to chime in, but she gave him no chance to respond.

“You know exactly what I am talking about, I can see it in your face. You are just too cowardly to actually admit that you made a mistake and hurt the one person you care about the most.”

That did it. He merely looked at her, no longer defensive, angry and stubborn. It was almost guilt-ridden and apologetic.   
He heaved a sigh, broke the eye contact they had been holding since she had come in and looked down.  
Looking up again, he mumbled: “How do you know about that?”

“Oh please, Louis' cat could sense that there is something going on between you two. Besides, she told me. So, you better apologize to her right now. Otherwise, you will have me to answer to.”

At that news, his eyes widened a little. He was not used to having his private life being talked about in his office by people he barely knew. Especially not this part of his life, he loved to keep to himself altogether. 

“What did she tell you?” Was the only thing he could come up with, apparently.   
The great Harvey Specter was at a loss for words. Donna really was his sore spot. She didn´t want to make it too easy for him. Instead, she decided to tease him a little more.

“Everything.”

And with that, she turned around and left with an extra boost of confidence. She had just closed the best closer of New York City.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much, everyone for your wonderful feedback. I honestly didn't expect it. It took me a few days to sit down and write this chapter, especially since time is running short, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it. x

Harvey would never admit it, especially not to Samantha, but ever since she had stormed into his office to give him that run down, he had been having trouble focusing on his work. Instead, his mind was drifting back to the moment, he tried to trivialize and play down, make it seem less awful, to ease his conscience and keep that guilt-eating feeling at bay.

That moment in the hallway, where this one line slipped and the moment the words had left his mouth he had known it was terrible. Like the time when he blurted out that he only told Donna he loved her was to make her feel better. It was the same reason. Fear. Fear of losing her, of her living her life without him, of her not needing him. He knew Donna didn't need anyone's help. She was Donna. But he liked to think that they needed each other. So, the thought of that not actually being the case, as irrational as this might be, terrified the shit out of him. He hated that fear and it showing its ugly face. It made him do reckless and stupid things. It made his brain freeze and out came more trouble than he actually wanted.

He knew she deserved her position, he had never doubted it. He knew she was the best COO in town. The only coping mechanism he found to deal with his behavior was trying to trivialize it. That was the only way he could cope with it. He didn't want another panic attack. He had actually thought of dealing reasonably well with the situation and with the fact that Donna was very mad at him, for good reason. Well, he wasn´t dealing with the situation very well, but he had no idea how to react and not let his fear get the better of him. At the same time, he didn't want to annoy Donna even further. But admitting it would mean his fear had won. He couldn't let that happen, could he?

Samantha storming into his office like a hurricane and slapping him with the truth had been uncomfortable, to say the least. Hearing it out of a stranger's mouth, and how much this affected Donna, was just ugly and worse than he had allowed himself to picture it.

Emotions had never been his strong suit. If he could, he would put them as far away as possible and not deal with them. But she shed light on that very dark corner in his heart and his mind. That's why Harvey had been sitting at this desk for God knows how long and hadn't done anything productive other than ponder of that very thing. He knew he had to do something, but just pondering wouldn't get him anywhere.

Instead, he tried to actually win this case for his client. Sooner or later he would come up with something. He even considered calling Lipschitz, he had been helpful the last time. But he wasn't that desperate yet.

Unbeknownst to him, Donna was on her way to his office. She didn't know what just happened. As far as she was concerned, Samantha had promised to keep that talk to herself without doing anything. She hoped that would stay this way, she had to deal with this herself. Or he did. Donna tried to put her emotions aside for the time being and act as professionally as she could. She still wanted to yell at him, make him realize that he was wrong, but at the moment this would keep her from doing her actual job.

With a request, she went to his office. She was so focused on keeping herself in check that she first didn't notice Harvey sitting at his desk staring at his screen, his fingers hovering over his keypad, but no actual work was happening.

He didn´t hear her enter his office and that was a first. He usually always heard her. He normally sensed her as she was only approaching. It was like a sixth sense. But not this time. When she entered and started speaking in a forced calm voice, it startled him.

"Harvey, I have a request."

He was looking at her now, slowly coming back to reality. He must have looked like a deer in headlights since he didn't respond either. He just stared at her strangely for a second. Donna eyed him curiously.

"Harvey, is everything alright?"

He had only heard her talking, his brain wasn't as fast at connecting with reality as it usually was. His inner battle of admitting his guilt had unleashed his fear and he was trying to battle it as best as he could.

"What?" he said somewhat absent-mindedly.

"Is everything alright?" she asked again, showing a little worry on her face. It was unlike him to be so unresponsive. Instinctively, she took a step toward his desk, momentarily forgetting about the grudge she was holding against him. He was still Harvey.

The next moment everything happened too fast for anyone to comprehend what happened. Harvey got up from his chair, walked determinedly around his desk towards Donna, took her waist with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other and kissed her with all the love and all the sorrow he had.

Donna stood rooted to the spot for a second, not sure what had brought up such a reaction, but her body and her heart told her mind to shut up and she melted into his kiss. His lips were soft and warm on hers, his cologne was intoxicating and she felt his rapid heartbeat.

She needed more contact, she needed to get closer to him. Therefore, she put her hands on his waist and pulled tried to pull him closer, immediately sighing when he responded. His tongue sought entrance and she was only too willing to comply. It felt so absolutely perfect. He was her missing part. She needed his warmth, the feeling of his body close to hers, of them kissing. Before she was ready to let go of him, he slowly pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I am sorry for what I said," he mumbled almost inaudibly, guilt clearly making it difficult to keep his voice steady. Her eyes softened. She had no words, that would have said what she meant to say, so instead, she mirrored his actions from before and she caressed his cheek instead, smiling tentatively.

"Thank you for saying that," she managed to say almost in whisper nevertheless.

"What was that kiss for?" She knew she was pushing it, but she wanted him to say it.

"I just had to know."

"Know what?" she looked at him questioningly.

"That was what you said, the last time you kissed me. Those words have haunted me to this day. And I think you know what. I love you, Donna. Hurting you, made me want to drop to my knees. I am so sorry."

She stopped him right there, instead, she kissed him while putting her arms around his neck and playing with his neck hair. This time it was his turn to sigh. This time it was a sigh of relief. He had done something right for once. Maybe he could deal with some emotions after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of love the idea of Harvey having a parallel scene where he just kisses her out of the blue like Donna did back in season 7. I hope this worked out and is not too ooc


End file.
